stercraft slendertoss's finale moving
by thatoneguy1028
Summary: the final of the trilogy until the sequels


On destant plamaits moon knewn as Valves the slendrere aealins create the master race known as PC. they prais it as gud and pc rewerds them with reggae dreadlock hair. Oen dey sum the slender aelins protoss no longer went to be reggae and decidered to become apple useingeng assholelsse. Undfortunatelys they did not expect the aelins inquisition and were deded into extinciton but teh were actyaully put in jails. Fast ferwerd and gallieo gallie makes his hit single aelins rhapsody and know you is deus vult man. You go to synagogue one day and is approached by church man leader man known as aldarserious. Alderlious tells yous that you are new pope becus tassassdar has becomes console peasant and you has to conquer jersuasalem from jewish aelins. You are sent to church ville were you meet templar aelin feknocks and tells u that zerg aelins are telling peoples abouth jehoova and are corrupting jesus christ. You kills tem and feknocks says git gud and you leave. Then while redding ign yer skip call is ddos by Tassbassadar Aldarius mekes like cod boy and screams into mic until is admon muted by tassgassadar. Tasssurpassadar telelss you that dr eggman robotech eggman is mackin come back abnd has creating Siga 2.0 and you must stop his progress. You goes to the lands of ave mari and finds dr eggman golaith egg man making a gaem when yous can making hedgeman OC. PC master god givens you machine skugs operated by gandhe so it shooted nuclear bomb ten egg man is deded for gud tis time. Feknocks tells yous immma stay to remakes sega gensis and yous leave. At nite feknocks door is knecked down by walter white and walter wit shoots him ded becus he is the one who knocks. Aldaris tells yous this and yous tries to revives him but cant do dis becuz blizzard deledted the revive buttton on sweidsh healer man. Alderaan teels yous thats dr egg is not kill becuz sega sniffed coke and brung him back and tassdassassader leaveses skip call and has gone to humene outpost that is in midle of nowhere. Yous flies thre in pope ship and bring aelins priest witch merge into electric avenue man and they uses power of RNG God and zap the zerg till ded. When you go into humeneas outpost you riainor and tassadaerrr in the vgas but you interrupt them nd then zerg audience is mad nd attacks yous so you recalls into shop where alzheimer's tells tassassder jhow he was betrayeded reliogion. Tassader sys imma go free blacck templar bye ten he levis. Tassader travels with yous to the remains of sony planit and finds dead employees turns out teh zerg ave ran soonny the tiem so you haves to kills them but ten kamaikaze terrorosts zerg man runs and blowns himself up activated the walls guns and floor flame guns. Once you use the watch dogs phne to hack guns you goes to cell celluartul the leder of the invisible templar. And tassader say if yer invincible why cant i see yous. And zergtul leaves to ship. You ten realize that only darkest templars can kill sega egg man becuz they used to werk for sega. Yous are kicked out of protoss clan becuz you free templar of darkness adn r braided tritor to bill goates so you has to dei. You ten goes to kill dr eggman butt ur r to laddie becuz sonec franchise dieess. Ten you decidered to relax on aelin forest butt shia surprise feknocks is back and ge's now robo cop and teles you that altrht aelin is coming to kill yous. But since game is old as balls zertul walks into base and destroys animus and asscreed leder dies. Tassader gives up and is put in crystal you shaves byes destroyings bease nd begins to mine him out but becuz it takes one hour yous use in game monies to quicken process. Yous find overmnd homeworld on ur homeworld by useing goog maps. You calls rainor who has ptsd atteck and crash lands on eyemind land. Overeye dscoves plan within yous plan and begins to counter plan but however that was teh plan so then yous counter plan against the counter plan that over eye mind egg has made to counter the plan within yous plan. But it takeae 2 mush tem so tasscassadier stels pope ship and captainans ackbar int overmnd snd dies. Aldaris gives speech about how tassdar was leet hecker. Yous reinstalled into alind slender gets virus from download currents on internet, zeratul retires into forest to draw picture adn puts them on trees butt when people steel them he kills tem creteing myth of slender boi, you are became leder again and is put into cryosleep until next gaem. Aldaris writed ign guide explained the heoics of ur stories.

It was our dream to return to Auir, remove the infestation known as the zerg and rebuild our cities in an attempt to return their homeland to the beacon it once was. Thanks to the leadership of the brave executor that dream has become a reality. But every great conquest has its hardships and its sacrifices; Tassadar the previous Executor and mighty templar would give his life to kill the overmind and free the world from the terror of the zerg. A statue was built in his honor to remind all protoss that strength comes with unity. En Taro Tassadar.


End file.
